moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
Superted
SuperTed was not always super. He was created as an ordinary teddy bear, found faulty on the factory assembly line and thrown away like a piece of rubbish into an old, dark storeroom. There he was found by a yellow skinned space man (covered in large green spots) called Spottyman, who used cosmic dust to bring the teddy bear to life. Spottyman then took the bear to a magic cloud, where Mother Nature gave him special powers. Thus the bear became SuperTed, who had only to utter a secret magic word in order to transform and access his special powers. From that day forward SuperTed and Spottyman teamed up to fight crime, although it turned out that Spottyman was a recurring victim of misfortune who had to be perpetually bailed out of trouble by SuperTed. SuperTed came equipped with jet powered shoes, and Spottyman with a jet powered backpack, in order to fly. Other than that, any special powers SuperTed had weren't readily apparent. The only noticeable difference before and after SuperTed's transformation was his costume, and perhaps a boost of self-confidence. His secret word was never revealed, but it's noteworthy that it was never secretly uttered either. SuperTed always said he was going to say the secret word, but there was no indication that he said anything: when he transformed he simply unzipped and pealed off his outer layer of fur to reveal his costumed self underneath (all of which was accompanied by a thunderous light show). Spottyman and SuperTed had two permanent bases from which they operated: from either a sprawling tree house located in a forest or a circular space station that orbited Earth. To alert them of trouble, a video monitor carried the distress signal of anybody calling for help, or just as often, in a grand display of serendipity, it just happened that the two were in the same general area as the series' perpetual villains, Texas Pete and his cronies. Texas Pete was a no-good cowboy who (using a liberal stream of insults and threats) lead an effeminate skeleton named Skeleton and an overweight dimwit named Bulk to help carry out his evil plots. Despite gaining some temporary victories and causing a lot of trouble, it should come as no surprise that Texas Pete and his gang were overmatched by the cute and cuddly purveyor of justice, SuperTed. SuperTed adventured on for three seasons, comprised of 36 episodes that were approximately 6 1/2 minutes in length. In 1989, Hanna-Barbera Productions created a new series titled The Further Adventures of SuperTed, which aired for a single season. November 1982 - 1986, S4C (in Welsh) 1983 - ?, BBC-1 (in English) Siriol Animation Ltd. SuperTed ...................................... Derek Griffiths Spottyman ...................................... Jon Pertwee Texas Pete ...................................... Victor Spinetti Skeleton ......................................... Melvyn Hayes Bulk ............................................. Roy Kinnear Blotch ........................................... Sheila Steafel Mother Nature ................................... Sheila Steafel Narrator ......................................... Peter Hawkins Episodes: SuperTed and the Stolen Rocket in 1982/1983 SuperTed and the Incas Treasure in 1982/1983 SuperTed and the Elephants Graveyard in 1982/1983 SuperTed and the Trainrobbers in 1982/1983 SuperTed and the Giant Kites in 1982/1983 SuperTed and the Pearlfishes in 1982/1983 SuperTed and Nuts in Space in 1982/1983 SuperTed and the City of the Dead in 1982/1983 SuperTed at Creepy Castle in 1982/1983 SuperTed on Planet Spot in 1982/1983 SuperTed at the Funfair in 1982/1983 SuperTed and the Goldmine in 1982/1983 SuperTed at the Toy Shop in 1982/1983 SuperTed Goes to Texas in 1982/1983 SuperTed in the Arctic in 1982/1983 SuperTed in Space, Part 1 in 1982/1983 SuperTed in Space, Part 2 in 1982/1983 SuperTed and the Gun Smugglers in 1982/1983 SuperTed in Spotty and the Indians in 1982/1983 SuperTed and the Crystal Ball in 1982/1983 SuperTed and the Lumberjacks in 1982/1983 SuperTed's Dream in 1982/1983 Bulk's Story in 1982/1983 SuperTed Meets Father Christmas in 1982/1983 SuperTed and Mother Nature in 1982/1983 SuperTed and the Magic Word, Part 1 in 1982/1983 SuperTed and the Magic Word, Part 2 in 1982/1983 SuperTed and the Pothole Rescue in 1982/1983 SuperTed Kicks up Dust in 1982/1983 SuperTed and the Whales in 1982/1983 SuperTed and the Gorilla in 1982/1983 SuperTed and the Great Horrendo in 1982/1983 SuperTed Goes Round the Bend in 1982/1983 SuperTed and Tex's Magic Spell in 1982/1983 SuperTed in China Town in 1982/1983 SuperTed and the Rattler in 1986/? Run time: 336 minutes